Interference
by TeamDean79
Summary: Missing scene/tag to Swan Song: what might've happened just before Sam showed up at the end of the episode. Sam finds himself no longer in Lucifer's cage, but on earth, with a friend who isn't exactly who Sam thinks he is. Heavenly interference, anyone?


**So, this is what I think might've happened before the very end of Swan Song. It's like a missing scene/tag. Dunno, this kind of popped into my head last night, and I wanted to post it. (Plus, I love Chuck!) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**So, enjoy wherever I go with this!**

* * *

**Interference**

They hadn't been in Hell long.

And whatever Sam had expected Lucifer's cage to be like, it wasn't this. It was black; you couldn't see anything. It was almost like somewhere in Hell, but secluded from where the souls were being tortured. You could still hear their screams, their cries, but they were muffled and far away sounding. It was cold here, unlike the whole 'hellfire and brimstone' thing.

Their souls, Sam's and Lucifer's and Michael's and Adam's, were still stuck together. Their bodies had gone down with them. He and Adam were still in their bodies, but they still didn't have control over them, as though they were still being used as vessels. Maybe they were. But they all existed together, somehow.

Lucifer and Michael were both pissed; Sam could tell, and so could Adam. Ending up locked in this cage was not what they'd planned. They were literally clawing at the cage, trying to get out. But it seemed that it was sealed even tighter than it was before.

Adam seemed confused, and kind of scared, even though Sam bet that he wasn't about to admit it; a Winchester trait, of course. Sam, on the other hand, was relieved, at least for Adam. At least that Adam wasn't being tortured. He was kind of confused, too, but that cleared up in a second as he realized something; of course Lucifer, a fallen archangel, wouldn't be tortured by demons in Hell in his cage. That just didn't make sense.

Lucifer and Michael were still trying to find a way out, yelling at each other with Sam and Adam's voices every once and a while, but mostly focusing on getting free.

It was about then that the light came.

Sam imagined that this was what angels looked like in their true form; it was the kind of pure white light that had begun to show in Anna's body before she'd told them to look away. But it wasn't painful to look at. All that Sam felt was relief of seeing a light in all this blackness and warmth in this cold cage.

He felt Lucifer's soul being separated from his body—not ripped, or torn from it, just carefully pulled away. Sam felt Lucifer's absence from his body like a thousand pounds being lifted off of his shoulders…

Archangels just seemed to do that to you.

From what it looked like, the same thing was happening to Adam; Sam really wasn't paying much attention to it, but he felt the change more than saw it, if noticing it at all.

Sam swore he heard Michael and Lucifer whisper, "Father," in unison before the light enveloped him and Adam completely.

* * *

God wouldn't leave His sons in Perdition forever.

He'd never wanted that. Someday He would take them out of the cage and take them home…but today was not that day.

Now was the time that Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan would be brought home. They were both going to separate places, of course, but both places were out of that cage. He'd taken it upon Himself to get them out…not many of His other children, the angels, had wanted them out. They'd wanted the Apocalypse to happen.

So He'd decided to get them out Himself, in case any of His children made a…_mix-up_ in releasing them. Just as well, the cage was locked tighter than it ever was before…tight enough that Lucifer and Michael, two of the most powerful archangels in creation, couldn't unlock it to get out, but that He could _get_ them out. That would be a kind of cover story for Him, He supposed.

He was very carefully in separating his sons' souls from Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan's bodies; He didn't want harm to come upon either side.

He heard His sons' whispers of _"Father…"_ And He knew that He wouldn't leave them there forever. He was positive. He would bring them home someday.

Adam, He sent to Heaven, where he would reside for the rest of his existence; Adam _was_ technically dead, and he deserved rest just as much as either of the Winchesters did.

Sam…Sam would come back to earth, where God waited currently. It had been apparent to Him immediately that home to one of the brothers was where the other was, no matter where.

* * *

Sam could feel.

He wasn't just trapped inside his subconscious, he could _feel._ His eyes were still closed, but he could feel grass underneath his hands, where he was apparently on the ground.

He could feel the air around him, the breeze that barely ruffled his hair. He could feel the warmth of the sun. He could breathe the clean oxygen in and out by his own will.

And _damn,_ it felt nice. He'd never take advantage of things like this again.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam opened his eyes and looked up.

Standing over him was the last person he thought he'd see:

"Chuck?" he asked incredulously.

Chuck gave a kind of small smile and offered a hand.

Sam took it and was surprised that Chuck was stronger than he appeared. Once on his own two feet, he noticed that Chuck was dressed all in white. Weird…but…okay.

"Chuck…how am I out?" Sam asked, his voice coming out quiet and gravelly, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Chuck.

Chuck bit down on his lower lip and looked like he was considering something before replying, "I pulled you out."

Sam's forehead smoothed out immediately in his surprise. "You…what?"

"I pulled Adam out, too," Chuck added. "He's in Heaven now, where he belongs."

Sam swallowed involuntarily. "You aren't Chuck, are you?"

Chuck frowned. "I am, kind of. Chuck is my human identity. I'm not possessing him, in case you want to know. I've created this body for myself, and I'm known by most as Chuck…by most including you and your brother."

Sam got that feeling—the feeling when he'd believed that all angels were good. That kind of overwhelming sense of awe. "You're God, aren't you?"

Chuck shrugged a little, nodding, looking kind of awkward, just like Chuck did. "Yeah."

Sam looked away. He had to, he just couldn't look at Chuck—or _God_—and think, _God Himself is standing right in front of me._ He wasn't sure what he'd do then.

"The amulet never burned when we were around you," he said.

"No," God agreed. "I made sure it didn't. I didn't want you and Dean to know—not yet, anyway."

"So…so you were around," Sam said. "You didn't just give up on the Apocalypse."

God sighed. "I tried not to interfere as much as possible. Believe me, it was hard. You and your brother get yourselves in quite the predicaments sometimes."

Sam nodded. He had to agree to that. "So…Adam's all right?"

God nodded. "He's fine."

"What about Dean?"

"Physically, Dean's fine, too…But would you like to see for yourself?"

Sam looked up at that, right into Chuck—or God's—eyes. "Yeah. Please."

God nodded, and raised a hand.

Sam ducked back a little. "Wait a second."

"Yeah, Sam?"

He sounded so much like Chuck, too; just the regular, human slacker they knew. But He wasn't.

"Are you going to hang out here on earth anymore—at all?"

God seemed to understand what Sam truly meant by that question. He nodded, shrugged, smiled a little and said, "I'll see you around."

Sam understood, too. What he did understand made him smile a little, just like God was. "Okay."

God raised a hand again and pressed His fingertips to Sam's forehead.

* * *

**The end!**

**Just so you know, I'm going to barely look at this thing. I might give it a once-over, just to make sure I didn't do anything really stupid grammar-wise.**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
